


Seeing Through Walls

by Duck_you_autocorrect



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, I just miss this show, Patricia is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_you_autocorrect/pseuds/Duck_you_autocorrect
Summary: Patricia has walls, everyone knows that from the moment they meet her. Some poor souls try to break down those walls, but not Eddie. No, Eddie knows how to see through those walls. A series of oneshots of Peddie fluff and how Patricia loves Eddie even if she doesn't like everyone knowing
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Private Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I miss this show. I'm bored and haven't written in a while so these are a series of kind of unrelated one-shots.

Patricia had walls. They were like a castle: thick, strong, and impenetrable. People had tried, but they were impossible to break down.

Eddie didn't want to break them down; no, he loved the walls.

He loved the way that she acted so tough and strong, like she didn't need anyone or anything. Because he knew inside those walls, she had all the teenage girl emotions she refused to acknowledge. He wasn't trying to break down her walls, because he had something better that. He could see right through those walls, and just like a superhero he loved his x-ray vision.

Saturday's were Eddie's favorite day of the week. He had the whole weekend in front of him to put off homework and just chill out. Most Saturdays he found himself sleeping in until noon, making a big American style breakfast, and lounging about. Recently, he had discovered a much more pleasant way to spend his time.

Patricia was not interested in PDA. No, she was too tough for anyone to see her with that kind of vulnerability. Sometimes, when they would walk to class, Eddie would intertwine their fingers and walk a little closer to her. She would sometimes learn her head a little closer to his shoulder and for a few minutes they would have complete bliss. As soon as they were close enough for anyone to see though, Patricia was back to snark and teasing.

It's not that Eddie didn't like the late night kisses in the hallway when everyone was asleep, or the dates in the middle of the woods. Sometimes he just wanted to feel like they weren't hiding anything. That is what brought him to his current situation.

It had started last month, when Fabian had accidentally woken him up getting ready for an early morning library session with Nina. He had apologized profusely as Eddie groaned into his pillow. Once he was up, he was up. He couldn't fall back asleep no matter how hard he tried, which absolutely sucked considering it was 6:30 in the morning.

He got out of bed, and sleepily walked to the common room. It was quiet, no one would be up for hours. He pulled out his phone, his lockscreen picture of him and Patricia gave him a moment of inspiration.

He moved swiftly upstairs, and as quietly as possible entered Patricia's room. Careful not to wake her roommates, he tapped his girlfriend on her shoulder. "Yacker" he whispered as loudly as could into her ear.

She awoke with a groan, swatting him away. "Go away, Edison, it is way too early for this."

It only took a few minutes of quiet arguing and threatening to play the voicemail she left him once where she said that she both "loved him" and "needed a hug" at the dinner table tonight for her to follow him downstairs.

"You better delete that voicemail before I do." She said, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Bold of you to assume I don't have copies of it." He laughed, "But also I like listening to it when I miss you."

"Ew." She said, leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed defensively. "Don't get sappy on me Miller."

"Oh come on, you're telling me you don't do that? I have left you multiple very kind voicemails and you're telling me you don't listen to them sometimes?" He put his hands on the counter beside her waist, locking eyes with her.

"Okay, okay. If it'll help that little ego of yours maybe sometimes I do. But only if I haven't seen you in a long time." She brought her hands around his waist, pulling him closer. "Why am I awake right now?"

"Well, my lovely roommate accidentally woke me up this morning, and I thought to myself, what better morning than just the two of us, my incredible pancakes, and some cuddle time with your incredible boyfriend before everyone else is up?"

"Did you seriously wake me up for that, you slime ball?" She said. The snark was evident in her tone. To anyone else they would assume Patricia had no desire to be awake or do anything Eddie had said. But Eddie knew, not just because Patricia hadn't removed her arms from what could almost be considered a hug, but because he really knew her.

"Okay then, you go back to bed then." He said, stepping out of her grasp with a smirk.

"Well, if I'm already up," She began, moving her hands to begin playing with the hem of her shirt, "I guess you might as well make me some pancakes to make up for it."

That morning led to four blissful hours of the two of them making pancakes, playfully throwing the ingredients around, and watching tv together on the couch before anyone woke up. Patricia leaned into Eddie's chest, one hand intertwined with his and her legs crossed over his. Of course as soon as they heard the noises of their housemates starting to awake she moved away from him.

After that, it became their routine. Eddie wasn't expecting it, but the next Saturday at 6:30 on the dot, Patricia was in his doorway. Fabian had already left for the library, again. "Wake up, Slimeball, I was really feeling some pancakes this morning."

Eddie rolled over, a smile on his face, as Patricia walked over to him, sharing a small grin.

"Oh? Just pancakes?" He teased, knowing that if she was going to get what she really wanted she was going to have to say the words. "I'm pretty sure you don't need me for that."

"I want your pancakes." She said, sitting down on his bed.

He grabbed on to her hand, pulling her in closer to him. "Just pancakes."

"Yep." She said. A small blush growing across her cheeks.

"Okay. So I'm going to make pancakes and then just go back to bed I guess." He said with a smirk.

"Fine." She groaned. "I want to cuddle with you after. But don't make me say it again."

"Oh well in that case, I might stay in bed for a few more minutes." He said, pulling Patricia on top of him, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

And so, every Saturday became their time. It was their time to cook together, with Eddie holding Patricia's waist as she placed the pancakes on the griddle and kissing on her the neck every so often. It was their time to share a plate of pancakes, with Eddie laughing when Patricia got whipped cream on her face and being more than happy to wipe it off and kiss the spots he just so happened to miss. The best part of the morning was when the two of them would cuddle on the couch, and Patricia definitely wasn't letting any walls down when she would tell Eddie how much she loved him.

Nights were similar to mornings in a strange kind of way. When everyone was tucked away into their rooms Patricia was there to find a place in Eddie's arms. At 11 on the dot, every night Patricia would sneak down the stairs to meet Eddie outside of his door. In hushed words he would would tell her he loved her, and pull her into a hug. Always just loud enough to hear when she would whisper it into his ear she would say those three words back to him. If anyone ever asked Patricia, she would tell him that Eddie made her go downstairs, and she didn't care about something as silly as a goodnight hug and kiss.

Some nights, as Eddie was falling asleep, he would plug his earphones in his phone and press play on a certain voicemail from a long weekend three months ago when Patricia went home to see her family.

"Hey slime ball. It's 11, and I thought you'd be up but I guess you're already asleep. Um, I just kind of wanted to talk to you before I went to bed. I guess it's kind of silly, it's just been a really long time since I've gone to bed without seeing you first." Her breath hitched a little at that moment, her voice becoming a little more raw with emotion, "Um, I don't really know what else to say because I really thought you would pick up. But I don't care. I just really need a hug right now. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, I love you. I really, really miss you, like I'm going crazy right now. God that was ridiculous, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I'm going to bed." In a quiet voice she whispered one more "I love you".

When Eddie had originally gotten the voicemail he had felt so bad for taking a shower and missing her call, but having those words to listen to over and over again whenever he missed his girl was what he needed.

And on that night, when she had gotten back from her long weekend, he held on to her as tight as could and ran a hand through her hair. After a few moments Patricia whispered, "I should get to bed."

"Give me a few more seconds," He whispered back, "I wanna make up for missing last night, and all the nights I missed before I started dating you."

Patricia squeezed him a little tighter, "I can stay for a little longer."

And in those words, Eddie knew just how much Patricia loved physical contact, and how much she loved him.


	2. T Shirt Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think Eddie's a deep down softie with child of a single parent problems. That's my hot take of the day

Eddie had a vibe that tried to put out, a sort of energy he tried to radiate so that people thought that he was cool. He gelled his hair, was constantly sarcastic, and made sure people knew he didn't care about anything or anyone. He had done a pretty good job of that when he got to his new school in England, and if you asked basically any student they would tell you Eddie was kind of annoying, definitely at least a little bit mean, but all around a pretty chill, kind of tough guy.

If you asked Patricia Williamson about her boyfriend she would be more than happy to share that he loved rom-coms and was most definitely the emotional one in the relationship.

She was right of course. Growing up, it had been just him and his mom. He had watched his fair share of superhero movies, sports, and scary movies. All the boy things that he could talk about with the other boys in his class and be normal like his classmates with brothers, and dads. He'd never tell anyone, but as a kid his favorite time spent with his mom was on Friday nights when she got home from work. Fridays were the days she got home late from her job at the office, but to make up for it she would pick up Eddie's favorite hoagie from his favorite deli. They would curl up together on the couch together, and under warm blankets and his stomach full from a good sandwich, his mom would turn on a rom-com and the two of them would watch it together.

Eddie always wanted his mom to find someone. He wanted her to be happy like all the girls in the movies. He wanted a step-dad like the leading man who could sweep his mom off her feet and also maybe play catch with him in the front yard.

His mom never found the true love he grew up watching on tv. She went on dates, and Eddie would always wait up until she got home. It would always end the same though, with her kicking off her shoes, and snuggling up against Eddie on the couch. He'd ask how it went, and she'd respond the same way, "He's not the one for me. It's just you and me, Eddie."

And sometimes Eddie would ask her, "Do you think I'll ever fall in love, Mom?"

"Eddie, someday there is going to be a girl who is so lucky to have a boy like you love her."

As Eddie got older he met lots of girls, and all he wanted was the perfect rom-com relationship her grew up wanting for his mom. He wanted the kisses in the pouring rain, he wanted the dramatic proclamations of love, and mostly he wanted a girl to wear his clothes. He wanted someone to steal his sweatshirts, to wake up in his shirts, to wear his jersey at a game.

Life wasn't like a rom-com though, and his freshman and sophomore year the girls never really stuck around. Junior year he found Patricia, and she stuck around, but she was very determined to not make life like a rom-com.

She let him know very early on in their relationship that she did not go out in the rain just to kiss, that there would be no large, embarrassing gestures, and she was definitely not going to wear his clothes around for everyone to see. No, Patricia wanted things to be low-key. She wanted the kind of relationship where people wouldn't notice that they were dating.

It was one night though, where Patricia was curled up into him on his bed while they watched one of his mom's favorite rom-coms on his laptop, that Patricia had definitely protested in the beginning but as soon as the opening credits finished was immediately engrossed, that Eddie started thinking. He had kissed Patricia in the rain, and honestly it was cold and wet and not really romantic so yeah one point to Yacker for refusing to do it ever again. He had done quite a few large, love professing gestures a month back, and her reaction was so hilarious it was completely worth the money, and bruise from when Patricia kicked him in the shin. The one thing he hadn't gotten though, was her wearing his clothes.

When the credits started to roll, her gently placed his laptop on the floor, and the two of them remained laying in his bed. His hands rubbed gently along her hipbones, and he felt her breath begin to slow as she began to drift to sleep.

"Going to bed?" He asked, wondering if she would finally spend the night in his bed. They had been dating for five months, and she was yet to spend the night in his bed. No matter how late it was that they finished doing, well anything, Patricia always seemed to find her way back to her bed. She claimed it was because she knew Eddie snored and wouldn't be able to sleep a wink, but he knew it was definitely because she didn't want Joy and Mara to know she was spending the night in Eddie's arms. It didn't matter that everyone else had slept in the same bed as their girlfriend, hell even Nina had spent the night in his room countless times and Fabian had basically no game.

"Yeah. I guess I should get going." He didn't let go of her though, and she didn't make any effort to get up.

"Fabian's sleeping in Nina's room tonight. Amber's out with her Dad." The fact that no one would be there to see Patricia in Eddie's bed might be the only way he would get her to stay.

"It's pretty late, I wouldn't want to wake Joy and Mara up." Patricia said, "Would you care if I slept here?"

"I guess if we want to be considerate to your roommates, it only makes sense for you to sleep here." Eddie said with a smirk. Patricia didn't need to ever know that when he found out Amber was gone for the night he had suggested that Fabian spend the night with Nina and Patricia should have a late night movie with him.

He got out of bed to change out of his clothes into a pair of pajama pants. Reaching into his drawer, he grabbed one of his tee-shirts. "You want to sleep in this, that way you don't wake Joy and Mara grabbing something?"

She gave out a sleepy "Sure." and quickly pulled it on, and in the glow of the moonlight he loved the sight of her with messed up hair from some of their earlier events, and his large tee shirt slipping off one of his shoulders.

He pulled her into bed with him, snaking one hand around her stomach.

"I love you." She whispered, intoxicated with the scent of him surrounding her.

"I love you too." He said, pressing a kiss against her head.

Through a sleepy yawn she leaned her head into the crook of his neck and whispered, "I like this. We should do it again."

In the cool air of the morning, Eddie looked over at his girlfriend with a smile on his face. He got the girl, and damn did she look good in his shirt.

"God slimeball, you take up so much space." She groaned, moving his arms off of hers.

"Aw, I was enjoying the part of this where you weren't talking." He retorted, giving her a gentle shove.

Patricia leaned over to the bedside table and checked her phone. "We should get ready for school." She groaned, rolling out of bed.

In his sleepy state, he didn't realize that Patricia hadn't taken off his shirt. He almost forgot about it too, until she came down one night in it and a pair of shorts. He awoke to her whispering his name and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yacker?" He whispered, "It's the middle of the night. What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep, can I stay here?"

He rolled over, making a space for her. "Anytime."


	3. Lost Without Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets abducted because I like pain lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so this like high-key has enough plot to be a story in its self but whatever. For context this is kind of canon divergent. I'm gonna say its set in their senior year. The people in house is the same as season 2. Theres a mystery going on with like puzzle pieces and Rufus is after them. Part of this came to me in a dream so the context is WACK but I loved the idea and wanted to write it.
> 
> I have an idea for a sequel oneshot of the effects Eddie's kidnapping has on their relationship.

Eddie had been through hard things. He got bit by a dog when he was three, and that drive to the hospital felt like it took an eternity. He got hit by a car when he was eight, and while he blacked out the ride to the hospital, that stay in the hospital was horrible. The nurse was scary and all they would feed him was jello and saltines. When he was ten his mom left him alone for the whole weekend when she had to go to a sales conference, and he had to defend the home from scary shadows and thunderstorms all by himself.

He got through tough things though. His preferred method was to count to ten, squeeze his hands together to remind himself he was still here and his heart was still beating, and do it all over again until the hard thing was over.

He had counted to ten what felt like a million times by now, and he was still kidnapped.

He was so mad at himself, he shouldn't have taken so long to get ready for class. He shouldn't have walked alone.

Rufus had been waiting there, and when Eddie didn't have any elixirs to offer him, he decided to take Eddie as collateral.

He had heard a few of Rufus' phone calls through the thin warehouse walls. He assumed the man was yelling at Victor, but honestly he couldn't really tell what was going on anymore. It had been a few days of no sunlight, one ankle tied to a cot, and barely enough food and water to keep him from feeling starving.

He spent most of the day sleeping, his body felt so weak. His mind wasn't weak though, he refused. He was going to escape. He needed to: for Nina, for Fabian, for Alfie, for Amber, for Sibuna.

But especially, for Patricia.

Patricia sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the door, willing it to open. It had been four horrible days since Eddie had been taken by Rufus. So for the past four nights she sat waiting in the common room, hoping that somehow he would return.

She was so mad at herself for not waiting for him to walk to class. They always walked together. But he was going to be late, and if she got another tardy she would have gotten a detention.

But detention would have been a much better price to pay than the possibility of never seeing Eddie again.

When he hadn't shown up to class, she went back to Anubis to find him. In the common room, Victor and Mr. Sweet were yelling about a phone call Victor had received from Rufus Zeno. She stood in the doorway, eavesdropping on the two men.

"He said that he won't let the boy go unless he gets some of the elixir of life." Victor yelled angrily.

"Well we have to do something, he's my son." Mr. Sweet said, his voice filled with sadness.

Patricia gasped in shock and entered the room. "Rufus took Eddie?" She asked. It couldn't be true. This was one of his stupid pranks. It had to be.

The next few hours were a blur to Patricia, she got excused from her classes for the day due to the fact that the news of Eddie's abduction led to her puking on Victor's shoes, and she didn't move from the couch in the common room until her friends got back from class for the day.

Nina knew something was horribly wrong when she walked into Anubis house and saw Patricia on the common room couch with a tearstained face. "Patricia, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Rufus. He took Eddie." She said, refusing to look anywhere but her feet out of fear that she'd start crying again. "He called Victor and said he'd trade him for the elixir of life."

"Okay." Alfie said. "He can trade him, and then we get Eddie back! Easy enough."

"Alfie, there's no elixir left." Fabian said, flinching when Patricia began to quietly begin crying again. "But that doesn't mean we won't be able to get him back."

"Yeah," Nina said, "We found you when you got kidnapped, Patricia."

"Yeah I had a really good outfit that day. Maybe if I put that exact outfit on it'll work again and we can find Eddie." Amber said.

"Or we could use some deductive reasoning." Fabian said with a small smile to Amber.

"That's a good idea." Amber said, "Those shoes got absolutely ruined."

"Okay," Nina said, "What do we know about what happened?"

"I didn't walk with Eddie to class, and Rufus took him to blackmail Victor and Sweet." Patricia said, wiping away the few tears that fell.

"Okay," Fabian said, "We'll start there."

The five headed out to try to find any sign of where along the path Eddie got taken, or any trace of Rufus. As they got closer to the edges of the school grounds, they heard a familiar voice from behind.

"You children are forbidden to leave these school grounds. You will return to Anubis house and only leave to go to class. I do not want any of you meddling in this incident, or there will be consequences." Victor yelled.

"Well what are you doing to find Eddie? Because at least we're trying to find him." Patricia said, rolling her eyes.

"Miss Williamson, I will have you know that Mr. Sweet and I are more than capable of handling Rufus Zeno. We will handle this like adults, and you will children will stay out of harms way. We don't want anyone else getting abducted, now do we?"

Patricia opened her mouth to give Victor some choice words back, when Nina grabbed her hand and gave her a look. There were some battles that weren't worth fighting, and Patricia really didn't need to be assigned more chores.

The five teens reluctantly followed Victor back to the house, where he made it very clear if any of them were gone from the house until Eddie was back there would be great consequences.

So for the past four days Patricia went to class, but only after making it very clear to Mr. Sweet that the minute he heard something he better tell her, and then went home to the common room where she sat and refused to move.

The first day, all the Sibuna members had sat in the common room, trying to figure out a plan to get Eddie back. At some point that day, Patricia didn't know when, the police came to take statements and get some things of Eddie's for the police dogs to smell.

Patricia took one of Eddie's sweatshirts.

The next day Joy sat with her. They did homework for a little bit, but Patricia couldn't concentrate on anything besides the fact that her boyfriend was possibly being tortured by a psychopath. They spent the rest of the evening watching tv, and when it was time to go to bed Patrica put on the sweatshirt she took.

It smelled like him.

The third day Jerome and Alfie kept her company, they had been her best friends since she was eleven. They had never seen her this sad before, not even when her parents forgot about the school play when they were thirteen. They did their best to cheer her up, and when that didn't work the two began to scheme up a new prank while Patricia watched the door, hoping it would open at any moment.

It never did.

The fourth day she spent alone. It was Saturday. She kept his sweatshirt on all day. She was so numb, so cold. She hated herself for not waiting for him to walk to school. She hated herself for not saying "I love you" back to him on the way out the door. She hated herself for every opportunity she missed for a hug, or to hold his hand, or hold him. She hated herself for everytime she had pushed him away because she was scared of what people thought.

She hated that he was gone and there was nothing she could do.

It was just after dinner when Mr. Sweet called her.

"The police found him. He's okay." She said, happy tears forming in her eyes.

The other members of the house all couldn't contain their joy. Eddie was okay. Patrica was going to be okay.

They all waited in the common room, and let out cheers as the door opened and in walked Eddie. He looked a little paler than normal, but all around okay.

One by one the members of the house gave him a hug or a pat on the back and let them know how much they missed him, then filed out of the room leaving just Patricia.

As soon as Fabian was done telling Eddie he was glad he was back Patricia pulled him in close. She hugged him so tightly he felt like his ribs might pop, but in a good way. He wrapped his arms around her, and gently kissed her head.

"Damn, Yacker, I'm gone a whole four days and you haven't even said one word to me."

"I know you're being funny right now, but I missed you so much and I just need you to know how much I love you." Patricia said, her head resting against his shoulder.

Her words touched him, his girlfriend was not always the most expressive about her feelings, but in that moment he felt how powerful her words were. "You're what got me through." He pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes grabbed both of her hands, and held them against his chest. "All I could think about is how I needed to get out of there, because I needed you." He gently kissed her lips, part of him still didn't know if this was real or if he was dreaming.

"Oh gross." She laughed, "You're such a sap."

Definitely real life he thought, "Yep," he said, "And I got kidnapped so I get to choose what we do tonight. And I pick that we go to my bed and I get to tell you every single little sappy thing I think about you." He said with a laugh, leading her to his bedroom.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said softly, only slightly embarrassed about stealing it.

"It looks good on you."


	4. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this, given it a kudos, or left a comment. It means a lot to me, and I'm glad people are still involved in this fandom. This is just a fun little piece because I wanted to put something out, but I think next chapter will be a sequel to chapter 3 and it should have emotion and have a little more substance.

"Eddie never got initiated." Jerome said, unprompted, one Thursday morning over breakfast.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asked, way too tired to be dealing with Jerome's shenanigans before school had even started.

"Well, I guess with all the excitement of you joining in the middle of the year, you never became a proper member of Anubis house." Jerome said with a smirk. Patricia and Alfie seemed way too excited about what he was saying, which was definitely concerning to Eddie.

"Jerome, you are so right. I can't believe we let the slimeball go this long uninitiated." Patricia said with a laugh, nudging her boyfriend with her elbow. "I think we can take of it tonight."

"Is this like a fun thing? Should I be excite?."

"They locked me in the attic for a night." Nina said with an eye roll, "You should definitely not be excited."

"I had to drink a cup of blood, it was horrible." Amber said with disgust.

"Amber, do you seriously still believe it was blood? We were twelve. We were lying to you. Where would we have even gotten that much blood." Patricia laughed.

"Yeah," Jerome chimed in, "It was milk and orange juice mixed together with food coloring."

"Somehow that's even worse." Amber gagged.

"So do I get my choice between being locked in the attic or drinking kitchen sludge?" Eddie asked, a night in the attic wouldn't be terrible.

"Oh, there is no repeating initiation tasks. The whole point is to keep you on your toes. I think you'll find out what you're doing tonight, common room, midnight." Jerome said.

"Okay. You've got it, do your worst." Eddie said, he was tough. He's got this. He wasn't scared.

Eddie definitely wasn't scared. Sure, when Jerome, Patricia, and Alfie put their heads together they could be real assholes, and yeah Anubis House members went way too hard when it came to ceremonies, and yep Eddie was scared. Very scared.

Of course he wouldn't show it, he was cool and chill.

He was so cool and chill that halfway through the day he had to corner his girlfriend in the hallway to calm his nerves.

"Are you guys going to try to kill me tonight? Becasue that's what I feel like is going to happen." Yeah, Eddie was really in his own head. He had been thinking of a lot of really bad things during history class. Now was not a good time to be discussing Egyptian military strategies, they gave Alfie too many ideas.

"Yes, Doofus, I thought the one thing that would really spice up my Friday night is murdering my boyfriend."

"Okay, well, can you tell me what is going to happen because the not knowing is kind of killing me."

"Jerome came up with a couple of ideas that are pretty good. Nothing is set in stone yet, but I would worry if I was you." Patricia laughed as Eddie's face went white. "Look, spending your whole day thinking about it is going to be worse than it actually is. You'll be fine, just chill out."

Eddie wanted to stop thinking about it, he was seriously freaked though. Jerome kept on making weird eye contact with him in French class, and from the way Fabian looked at him in the hallway like he was a sad puppy he knew things couldn't be great for him.

The good part of his extreme nerves is that Patrica felt bad enough to kiss him in the hallway before class started, and that never happened.

Eventually though, even as slow as time seemed to pass that day. It was finally midnight. Eddie made his way to the common room, and found all the other members of the house there with candles. God, it was like he was in a cult. Well he kind of was. His life had changed so much in the past six months.

"Edison Miller," Patricia began, smirking at the way that his full name made him visibly annoyed, "Your initiation task has been chosen. Upon completion, you will be an official member of Anubis House."

"Okay, what do I have to do," He really hoped it was just eating something weird and getting this shit over with.

"You have to break into your Dad's office, and steal a stack of those pre-signed hall passes." Jerome said.

Breaking into the school to steal hall passes could probably get Eddie expelled if he got caught, this was going to be the most fun he had in weeks.

They all walked over to the school's entrance together, with Fabian and Nina choosing to watch the door together to look out for any security. Mara and Joy acted as lookouts on the other side in the theater, and Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia watched the door of Mr. Sweets office together.

Breaking in hadn't been that hard. Turns out the school doors were not locked at night, which was middle concerning, and the lock on Sweet's office was way to easy for Eddie to pick. For a school run by a secret society they didn't really keep their secrets that safe.

He was in the middle of rummaging through the second drawer when Patricia burst into the office. "Nina and Fabian spotted your Dad outside. You must have tripped an alarm. We need to go back now." He could hear the sounds of Jerome and Alfie running off.

"I can't find the hall passes."

"Well you better find them soon because Sweetie is going to be here soon."

Just as soon as Eddie found the slips and shoved them in his pocket the two heard the door began to turn. In a quick motion Eddie did the only thing he could think of, her pressed Patricia up against his dad's desk, wrapped his arms around her waist, and put his lips against hers. She picked up on his plan and wrapped one hand around his neck and put the other in his hair.

The door opened and in walked Mr. Sweet. "Edison? Patricia? What in the lords name are you two doing here. It is two in the morning."

"Sorry, we were just looking for somewhere quiet to um," He trailed off, unsure if he should pretend that he was going to have sex in his dad's office because the thought of that was super disgusting.

"Well whatever your plans were I never want you two to do them here. Ever again. Am I clear?"

"Yep" Eddie said.

"Crystal clear," Patricia said, Eddie could tell she was mortified.

"Look, I was young once. I understand you youths have needs. But next time I expect you to not fulfill them in my office. Eddie, there is a guest room at my house if the roommate situation is a problem, and as long as you two are being safe I don't really see a problem if you want to go there."

Both Patricia and Eddie could not take the embarrassment anymore and immediately left his office.

As soon as the two of them were outside of the school they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that just happened." Patricia laughed, she didn't know if she would live down the embarrassment of Sweetie finding them in his office.

"Yeah that was probably the most awkward conversation I have ever had."

"Making out in your dad's office was like kind of fun though." Patricia said, brushing her shoulders against Eddie's.

"Well, if you thought that was fun, we should try the guest room at my dad's sometime," Eddie said with a smirk, before Patricia could respond though they had caught up with the rest of their friends.

"Did he catch you? What happened? Did you get the hall passes?"

"Yes, we are never talking about it, and yes." Eddie said, pulling out the hall passes and giving a few to everyone.

"Did you guys get in trouble?" Fabian asked.

Before Eddie could answer, Patrica raised her eyebrows at him and said, "Yeah we've got Friday after school detention for the next month. At Sweetie's house"

Eddie was confused for a few moments before realizing what she meant. "Yeah, we're probably going to have to clean the whole thing."

"Oh that is rough, but congrats Eddie on becoming an official member of Anubis House." Jerome said, patting him on the shoulder.

As the group walked back to Anubis house, Eddie pulled Patricia aside. "I think I forgot, does detention start tomorrow?"

"You know what, I think it does."

"What a shame," Eddie said with a laugh, interlocking his fingers with Patricias.

"Such a shame, what a waste of a Friday afternoon."

Somehow, for the rest of the year, Patricia and Eddie managed to get Friday after school detention.


End file.
